narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akito Hyūga
Akito Hyūga(日向アキト, Hyūga Akito) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a descendant of the Hyūga Clan, that couldn't awaken Byakugan. He should has been branded with the customary cursed seal, as younger child in family, but he lost some of privileges as member after clan assembly. After joining Team Hakuba, Akito worked hard to gain the acknowledgement of Hyūga Clan that he will surpass them even without using of Byakugan. Background Akito is the second and youngest child of Shizuka Namida and Hyūga Tokuma. Unlike his sister Hatoe he didn`t inherited Hyūga`s Kekkei Genkai. Adult members of clan were disappointed by his successes and didn't hope he become useful for clan in future. Akito`s peers emulated their parents' attitude and made him the object of redicule. He often was beaten by the other (and older) in the dojo, but he could count on Hatoe that protected him. When Namida found out bruises on Akito's arm from the other students "practicing" with him, she became enraged. After scandal their family left Hyūga`s residence and became live apart. But Namida`s behave only led to more mockery and severe beatings for Akito, now outside of dojo. Around this time the clan assambly decided to deny Akito some of privileges as member that fell short of Hyūga`s standarts. He met Shizune when tried to dress the wounds before way to home. When she healed his wounds Akito asked to become Shizune's apprentice so that he can better caring about himself and don't disturb his parents. Shizune accepted. Personality Akito was kind, sensitive, calm and a little bit naive child. His prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement, by this reason he practiced a lot even understanding he concede in talants to other peers. Due to the mockery Akito grew shy and unsure of himself. He is modest and reliable boy, and his classmates like him and pity. Akito is very clever, but weaker than some of peers, he can`t fight back to children from Hyuga clan. Akito suffer a lot because he isn`t looks like his sister or father and has no Byakugan. Akito respects and loves his sister and father, but the best relationship he has with mother. He continued to be close with mom even after Hatoe devoted herself to Hyuga Clan. He is attentive and caring to close people. In childhood he was very close with sister, but after they were parted their relationships have worsened. Hatoe and Akito speak with each other in courteous and official manner. After Akito met Boruto, that have protected him from peers, he became a little bit uninhibited and more bolder. Appearance Akito has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair, inherited from his mother, with combed bang on the left side. His main feature is spotted freckles on his cheeks. Akito`s typical clothing has changed a number of times throughout his life, but the Hyuga clan's crest is usually present somewhere on his clothing. As a child, Akito wore blue jacket with high collar and white shorts, then changed her jacket on blue t-shirt with black waistcoat and striped scarf. For trains in dojo Akito wore a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath, over that grey kimono with Hyuga crest on the back and navy green belt; blue shorts and sandals. As an Academy student wore sleeveless an white and blue jacket with Hyuga crest on the back and mesh armour underneath; dark gloves and bandages till the elbow, navy blue pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals. He also had a belt with little bag for medkit from the right side. As he often was injured he sometimes appeared with plasters on his face. Akito's typical outfit consists of a light blue long jacket with mesh armour underneath, the back carries the Hyuga clan crest and falls to his knees, this jacket also has arm warmers. He wears navy blue pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and regular shinobi sandals. His gloves with mesh armour underneath, and forehead protector on the right hand. Few little scrolls and bag with medicals are clamped to his belt. He often carried a large yellow and red scroll on his back. In teen years he wears blue cloak with short-sleeved dark grey shirt and grey pants, dark shinobi boots.Few little scrolls and bag with medicals are clamped to his belt. He carries a large yellow and green scrool on his back. As well he has sheath for his tanto, which also is placed on the back. Akito`s hair is longer and tied back into a thin ponytail. Abilities Akito has mastered Gentle Fist during his education in Hyuga dojo but without Byakugan he is weaker of other peers. Akito also demonstrated not bad skills of sensor allowing him to determine the pursuers. He prefer to rely on his mind, than strength. Kekkei Genkai Akito inherited Boil Release from his mother, but he doesn`t use it often, because he afraid his technique can hurt his comrades. Kekkei Genkai allows her to simultaneously use water and fire natures to release a corrosive mist that can melt almost anything it touches. She also has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques, and is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Namida`s children also inherited this Kekkei Genkai. Medical Ninjutsu Akito is a very talented medical-nin. He was taught by Shizune on how to concoct poisons and how to create an effective antidote after analysing the poison's contents. He can also cure those who have been poisoned by extracting the poison from their bodies, while simultaneously repairing the damage. He is skilled enough to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. Despite his age, he can do the simple surgeries in in field environments while only using basic medical tools. Fūinjutsu Akito is very skilled in the use of fūinjutsu. He is good in creation of fuinjutsu traps and barriers. Akito also store a numerous amount of weapons and medical tools into his scrolls. Intelligence Akito is quite observant and has a keen intellect. He has an excellent memory, able to absorbing a lot of information. Stats New Era Academy Arc Akito is a year younger, than Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto came across Akito who was being bullied by some peers. After rescuing him, they become friends and then often saw each other at Academy. Soon Akito also met other Boruto`s friends. After that the bullying was stopped, because no one did not want to have a deals with Hokage son. Awareness that he can`t rely on Boruto all time, forced Akito to work harder. Later, Akito asked Boruto to train with him for a practicing test in Academy, but at the time of their "battle" Hatoe attacked Boruto, deciding he bullied her brother. But she was stopped by Akito that explained situation. Boruto and others were surprised Akita is really descendant of Hyuga clan through the father, but they supported him considering Hyuga`s rules pretty stringent. On another day, Boruto found Akito, who headed to the Hyuga state, but he was acting unusually aggressive. Boruto's dōjutsu activated, noticing the dark chakra surrounding Akito. With effort he able to subdue Akito long enough for the dark chakra to leave him. Graduation Arc Akito was assigned to Team Hakuba with his classmates Shigure and Momo with their squad leader being Yamaarashi Hakuba. Versus Momoshiki Arc Akito appeared together with Team Hakuba as viewer of the third round of Chūnin Exams. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki began their attack, Akito and Shigure help to evacuate people from arena. After the attack ended and the Seventh Hokage saved all the lives there at the cost of being captured himself, Akito was seen in the hospital helping with injured. Video Games Hatoe Hyuga is a playable character in the following video game: Trivia *Akito" ( 暁人) means "dawning" + "man". *Akito`s hobby is reading and collecting medical herbs. *His favourite food is fishburger, his least favourite food is yakisoba. Quotes (To Boruto)'' "An ordinary person cannot change anything. There are especial people. I just isn't one of them."'' (To Namida)"What I did wrong? Is it because my eyes are not like big sister`s?" (To Momo) "You`re right! I`m weak and I recognize it, but as long as I continue to admire those who are stronger and talanter, I gradually become stronger." References Akito Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Luchi26 on deviantART. Category:DRAFT